Spirit warrior
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: A lost blood line will once again resurface. The dead has the chance to live once more. And maybe there's still hope for Sasuke to be happy. don't expect anything. maybe yaoi to some extent but not too sure Discontinued 'cause it's so boring to write!


Spirit Warrior

Summary: Naruto goes to a mission that will truly awaken his abilities that had been asleep for years.

* * *

"Naruto you are assigned to this B rank mission. You're going to investigate a series deaths that has been occuring in 168th village 10 km. South of Konoha. One of the victims was Kagayako Narashi, a land lord. So far, we found no evidence of connection between the victims. The victims were all in different ages ranging from 5 to 49. Get them back here dead or alive. Do you accept?" Tsunade explained to a fine looking ninja that was standing in front of her. And giving him a picture of Kagayako Narashi 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sakura is now happily married to Rock Lee. Shikamru had proposed to Tenmari a few days ago. And one more thing, We're all Jounins. I'm now captain of the Elite Anbu squad. Yeah I know I should be thinking about the mission. But I just want to verify the timeline now that Emi didn't tell. Glaring at the screen

"Hey I heard that Naruto. You know what?"

"What? I don't know ."

"Oh, It's just I will make Sasuke hate you for the very secret that you will reveal in this fic."

"No.. You can't."

"Oh yes I can, And I'll do it to if you don't keep your mouth shut."

"Looks like I have no choice then."

"Yup."

"I hate you " glaring daggers just like Sasuke then Sasuke enters the room and sees his lover angry.

"Emi! Stop teasing him already,"

Emisweatsdrops.And on with the story

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Tsunade-sama, why me? Others are better in these kinds of missions, You know that."

"We'll see about that Do you accept it or not?"

"Of course I accept."

Naruto was exiting the rooms that's when Tsunade then added. "They were scared because the said place is said to be haunted," with a devilish smile that the other people inside were terrified. "Ah… I see, Well I would be leaving in half an hour then."

"Good heavens, Tsunade-sama why would you send him to such a mission?" Iruka asked

"I could only say that Jiraiya requested this, and you already of course know that Jiraiya is his Master?" looking at Iruka suspecting that he knows a little more than he was supposed to. But the truth was he did and he knew that Naruto has a very rare bloodline limit.

Naruto was about to leave when Neji then was going back to the village and decided to greet Naruto.

"Good afternoon Captain, Looks like you have a mission to attend to. Like my old sensei says gambate fellow shinobi."

"Yeah, thanks for the stupid words of wisdom. I think." Naruto said sacasticaly remembering Gai sensei back when he was still a genin. "Well, I have to leave now. I've got only 6 hours before midnight anyways. And midnight is the time when my assignment strikes litterarily. Jane!"

He arrived at his destination 15 mins. to spare till midnight. He waited patiently. Yes, he is not the loudmouth that we all have grown to love. He's now more like Jiraiya, patient, druken and quite good at all aspects in combat like the Sannin but not in being a pervert. And to correct that he is not I repeat He is not a pervert. And if you compare him to Kakashi he's better 5x.

Then Naruto starts to hear voices and saw transparent beings floating above tha ground. Most people would be scared to death seeing beings thing like these. But he wasn't like any other persons, not because he has Kyuubi inside him, it's because his body was telling him not to be scared and he didn't move at all. Then…

"Help us please for the crimes that were committed on us."

"Kagayako Narashi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Captain of the Elite Anbu squad, here to investigate your deaths sir"

"Fisrt of all, I am sorry to treat you so illy. Now I'm trully regretful that I did if I've known how important you are to the spirit world."

"Let's talk about that later, Ok? 1st of all how did you all die and who killed you all?"Naruto going to the point at once not caring what the dead Kagayako Narashi.

"We were all given letters that we would find great treasures here and then at strike midnight we were killed by this unknown person that said that he sent the letters."

" I see you all got fooled is that it? Well, I don't care about that. All I want to know is that who killed you all. Because my assignment includes that I should bring the killer or killers back dead or alive preferably alive."

"He l.ives a mile down the road. He kills for no reason at all. After he kills one he then rapes it until he's satisfied."

"Wow, this guy's gross." Naruto thinks. "All right then tell me how to constrain him?"

"A few nights ago he tried to kill a little girl and one bump on the head, he was out." Naruto thought about for a moment and went on to see the killer.

Naruto was already near the house of the killer when the killer decided that he was his next victim.

"Hey there! It's dangerous to stay up late you should go home." The killer said as if he was a shinobi guard.

"It's him…" the ghosts were whisphering to him contineously. Then Naruto said "I'm kinda lost. It also looks like that I got seperated from my team." Because he was as short as 12 yr. Old genin. It's just because he used henge to change him back to his 12 yr. old self.

"This little boy doesn't know what I'll do to him…" thinking of raping him first before killing him.

"Uhm sir…" Naruto was stopped when the killer suddenly gave him a bruising kiss. "He really is gross." Naruto was thinking then he hit the head of the killer and in seconds he was out. "I just wish it was Sasuke that kissed me. Anyways I've already kissed him before well accidently anyways."

"Thank you Spirit Warrior, We are truly grateful."

"Why do call me Spirit Warrior when all in Konoha call me Kyuubi no Gaki?"

"Well I'm sorry about that." Looking regretful Kagayako Narashi then started explaining.

" You, Uzumaki Naruto, was born with a known extinct and very rare bloodline limit. Yes, you have a family. But nobody knew about it though. Naruto you can communicate with the dead give them back life and most of all send unrest souls to their freedom. Like us for example, Were begrudging ghosts. You can send us to rest." Kagayako Narashi finished.

"So you mean I'm a Necromancer, Shaman, Shaman Priest and Kyonshi master then." Naruto asked.

"Yes and no because you're a Spirit Warrior which also means that you can connect with the past, present and future. You can open the portals to the spirit world. You can summon good and evil spirits and controll them without them resisting."

"Same thing, Look I have to rest could you guys watch over?"

"Sure."

The Next Day

Naruto went back to Konoha with more knowledge about himself and a serial killer he was carrying on his back. At the gates of Konoha was Itachi. "So Itachi's on duty today Huh? I think I'll have a prank today, It's been years anyways." Naruto thought as he was still an acre away.

He summoned up energy not chakra. Then light appeared in front of him and out came Kagayako Narashi. Then Kagayako Narashi asked "What do you want master?" Since last night he was called master by spirits everywhere. "Kagayako I want you to pretend dead while I'm carrying you on my back Ok?" Naruto told the Kyonshi. "Yes master."

Then Naruto used henge to change his form into Kagayako and Kagayako into Naruto. He neared the gates and Itachi saw him. And also saw two limp bodies that he was carrying.Using his sharingan he saw one of them was only unconscious and the other one dead. "Akira! Call the Hokage we have a situation here." Itachi hollered to his partner in the office on the wall. "Alright sir."

Naruto heard this and it was going to plan and said "Perfect!" Then Tsunade came with Jiraiya. Then "Kagayako" threw "Naruto" and the killer on the ground. "Tsunade you gave such trouble you know that? I was supposed to be saved not to be the hero and kill the one who tried to kill me and bringing back the corpse of this worthless Kyuubi no Gaki." He glared daggers at Tsunade. "Kagayako Narashi? I thought you were already dead?" Tsunade asked "Of course I'm alive what do you think I am a walking corpse in sunlight?" 'Kagayako' said angrily. Then Neji spoke up "Stop this joke already Captain. I know it's you." "Oh Neji, Why can't you let a very busy man has his fun Huh?" Then ther was a poof of smoke and there stood Naruto and The fake naruto was gone and the killer was trying to escape.

"Hey you! Don't you dare even try to escape." Throwing a rubberball that hit the killer's head and lost consciousness again. "Tsunade-sama this was the silliest mission I've gone through even sillier when we tried to catch a cat when I was still a genin." Looking at Tsunade as if he realy didn't like the mission. "Look at that just a hit on head and he's outcold, silly" "Alright Naruto I understand what you mean. But how did you solve this case anyways? What I didn't mention is that the Mist-nins already tried to solve that case and none of them ever came back. How did you solve it on just one night?" Tsunade asked concerned how it was really possible. "I had some friends that help me while I was there." Feeling that all 49 spirits were there. "Wait a minute, we haven't been there before, so how did you know anybody there?"Jiraiya asked. "That is my secret. I'm quite tired I'll be going now."

They all went on their own ways. The Two Sannins talked about what Naruto said. And this also left Shizune, Sakura, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Tenmari, Tenten, Shikamaru and Itachi standing near the gates ready to bombard Naruto questions because Naruto let the two sannins go first. When the two

highest officials of Konoha were out of hearing range which was when they were half way in Konoha.

"Ok you can bombard me." Then Itachi asked first. "1st of all how did you make that body real? That Kage Bunshin?" Then the questions were asked from the last person I mentioned earlier. "How did you solve it so fast?" "What weapons did he use to kill all those people?" "How did you know that a hit on the head would do it?" "Did he find you or you found him?" "Is he a shinobi?" "What kind of food were there?"He got a hit on the head on this "Were there any animals he kept in his house preferably canine?" "Was he good at taijutsu?" "What kind of environment he lived?" "Was he rich?" "Did he did it on his own will?" "If yes, Why?"

"Well, You've all asked your questions and now let me answer. It wasn't a Kage Bunshin that you saw it was quite real. I didn't really solve it I knew some people there that you could say witnessed the killing. He used knives of all kinds and even swords and spears. My friends saw that he tried to kill a girl a night ago and one hit on the head and he was out. I knew where he lived but he found me and decided that I was his next victim. If he was a shinobi he would be out of the battle in seconds, I mean a hit on the head? Oh come on Hinata! (They all thought about it and laughed) "Uhm Chouji I only stayed there for what 8 hrs.? Yes a siberian wolf. And No! If he was then a hit on the head couldn't have knocked him out. He lived in the middle of quite a lush forest probably the corpses that rotted became fertilizer. Yes, he was quite rich to say the least. And last but not the least yes, he did it on his own will. He kills them and rapes the dead corpse. And as what happened he thought of giving me pain first before death which means he tried to rape me before killing me."

"Gross…." They all said in chorus. "Anyways Sakura where does Kagayako's daughter live?" Naruto asked Sakura thinking of keeping a promise he made to Kagayako.

* * *

And **WHALLA!** A Cliffhanger… 

Actually I don't care much of OOC's but the hell with it!

Anyways the girl will bw a key role into Itachi's betrayal towards his family? Silly isn't it? Per Say She's 19 and having a love affair with Itachi right now…

"Hey, I heard that!" hearing Itachi shouting from a ditance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sneak Peak…

"Y-You mean Kagayako Minami?"

"Yeah know her?"

"N-NO! It's Like I'm in a relationship with her for the last 10 years and that I accidentaly made her pregnant." he looked nervous the fact that he just blurted out his prescious secret love affair. And that another Uchiha brat was coming along. Especially if the father was the one that killed off his clan.

"Yeah Riiiight." Everyone drawled


End file.
